heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Palestra
She is an powerful child prodigy that has an ultimate powered form was also trained by Avery and Ja'Qual alongside Xena and Sam Vicaris.She is also very perverted for an twelve year old she is really energetic and won't stop talking she well pounce on you with a great big ol' bear hug if you let her.She has weird obsession with rabbits just like someone else. powers Powered Form-Her powered form is that an beautiful eighteen year-old girl that is powerful and feared by all. Energetic Plane Manipulation-She can control both aether and nether at the same time causing a lot of damage to the enemy even killing her at the same time. Reality Perception-Even if she's under mind control she can see and hear reality even when under an illusion by Jace Van Alcard. Absorption-She can absorb anything into her body but she has no willingness to do so. Automatically Enhanced Ability Acquisition-She can automatically gain an enemy's power forever and make it better than the user. Clairaudiant-She can hear ghost in the plane of the dead. Astrokinetic Combat-Only in her powered form she can use all types of celestial objects she can even make miniature solar punch. Mystical Martial Arts-She fights with geo-thermalbut all moves are start with magma enhanced abilities but it is to dangerous to use so it's rare to see her use this but Averykun and Jakun-senpai.She loves to train with this but it doesn't work on the indoors she even uses astrokinetic combat in her powered form. Morphogenetic Field Manipulation-She can mimic any creature in the omniverse that existed in it even the omnilocked ones she even talk to them. Child Prodigy-She is an member of the I.I.A at the age of twelve.She is an master of all weapons and fighting in general she can also drive anything she can even flex out of any rope/tentacle trap or binding. Psionic Manipulation-She like Avery is and master at psychic powers like psychokinetic elements and minor reality warping but unlike him she doesn't have enhanced intelligenceleast that's what her brother thinks. but she is an prodigy she is an level 10 Psychokinetically enhanced strength she can crush you by changing you body pressure just by thinking about an she can crush diamonds with her bare-hands and she can eat cosmic matter and spit it out at you in destructive blast.She can even teleport with whole mass populations. Empathic Power-Shifting-She is bipolar so this is completely random. Neuro-Electricity Manipulation-She mimics super charged brain activity making her extremely smart and can think of plans while in battle but this is momentarily. Parasitic Energy Transmutation-She can absorb powers and energy use her lion tick mimicry to take energized blood even take mental energy and brain waves into her food or own energy even transfer it into other people. Arachnid Physiology-She mimics lion ticks and brown recluse like a pro.Gaining power and energy assimilation and toxickinetic combat fighting with MMA and WWE moves. sensorial link inducement-She can link up with people make them fell what she fells.She uses this to hurt invulnerable enemies. Snake Manipulation-She can control black mambas when in trouble or use the Serpentine flute to manipulate water goloms. Arachnid Manipulation-She can control spiders and ticks even scorpion she uses this to her advantage when she makes her architecture buildings out of nothing most of the time web. Hypercognition-She can do amazing feats of thinking with her mind and can think of an plan in the middle of a battle. Analyze Vision-She can analyze anything she uses this to find out an enem's ability or just for her own use to find out an female's measurements. Weakness She may have hyperconition but she is an little dense to use it she rather use her instinct. *Some see her as an freak so she doesn't use her powers. *Most arachnids and snakes won't come to her only venomous one like the Black Mamba and the Brown Recluse. *She can't absorb omnienergy or any types of omnipotent energy. *When she uses the Energetic Plane Manipulation it kills her little by little. *Her powered form makes her much more older than she really is and is hard to control. *She usually is following Anansi around giving her sisterly advice to him. Trivia *Her fighting style is called 'Raikiri=Lightning blade' and 'Chidori=One thousand birds' *Like Kakashi Hatake she is an child prodigy. *The powered form was originally made for a another character but I just mixed them together. *She was based off kid Kakashi-sensei. Category:Truth™ Category:Level 7